


A Little Help From The Trickster

by OblivionsGarden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: After helping you prank a bunch of teens on a hunt, Gabriel notices how tired you are after a rough few weeks and decides you need a little tlc. (GabrielXreader) (Short one shot)





	A Little Help From The Trickster

**Title -**   _A Little Help From The Trickster_  
**Author -**   _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -**   _Romance/Supernatural_  
**Disclaimer -**   _I do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this work._  
**Word Count -**   _2775 words._

 **A/n -**   _This started as a drabble about Gabe helping you prank some kids on a hunt and I got carried away from there._  
_Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

It had been a long few weeks on the road but it had helped to clear your head. Sam and Dean, as much as you loved them, always seemed to have some crazy situation on their hands and sometimes it just got too much to deal with on the daily. You knew they could manage without you for a little while and if they did need you, they knew you were only a phone call away. So to refresh yourself, you had taken off on what you the boys referred to as your 'lone wolf road trip'. Basically you found as many jobs as you could and drove from each place for a couple of weeks.

Coming up to the end of your second week you had killed a banshee, two ghouls, a werewolf, a vamp nest (with a little help from an old hunter friend of yours) and a handful of vengeful spirits. You were almost ready to head back to he bunker, the place that had become a home to you as of late, when you caught wind of rumored demonic activity in a town that was on your route back. It wouldn't hurt to just drop in, right?

Tired but alert and armed, you found yourself heading towards a rundown mansion, apparently once belonging to the towns old money socialite family. It had been untouched for decades but the age of the building itself stopped it from being torn down and replaced with a 7/11. You noticed another car parked closer than yours and with a quick glance inside, you knew there was a group of teens in there somewhere. The fast food trash, badly hidden weed and Letterman sweater on the backseat was a dead giveaway. Readying yourself for a rescue mission, you gripped your gun tighter and moved inside.

The place smelt of mildew and damp, the only light coming through the mostly boarded windows. After just a few minutes of wondering, you heard the telltale signs of girlish laughter coming from the basement and rolled your eyes. Re holstering your gun you headed down the steps, muttering to yourself the whole way. What is it with teenagers and their obsession with the occult? Why couldn't they just go see a football game or go to a frat party like regular teens?

Sure enough, three guys and two girls were in the midst of setting up a Ouija board in the centre of a crudely spray painted pentagram. One of the boys was holding a video camera, clearly hoping to catch something for his YouTube channel.

"You guys know you're trespassing right?" You called, wishing you had grabbed your fake police badge from the glove compartment of your car. "And what you're doing right now? Dumbest shit you could be doing."

"Who the hell are you?" One of the girls scoffed, not bothering to move from her place by the board.

"I'm the hell who deals with dumb people like you on the regular."

"Excuse me?"

"I see kids like you make stupid decisions all the time and wind up getting themselves killed."

"What are you a cop or something?" The boy with the camera asked, aiming the view finder at you.

"No." You reached forward, pushing the camera to the side, away from you. "I kill monsters." You weren't sure if it was how tired you were from your road trip or if you had just dealt with enough b-rated horror movie leading role wannabe's that you simply didn't care if they thought you were nuts.

" _Sure_..." One of the others laughed. "Well, tell you what... Why don't you stick around and then when we summon the devil out of this board, you can stop him from killing us."

"Alright smart ass, I'll stay to cover your asses. But one, the devil can't be conjured from a Ouija board and two, please don't even try he is the most annoying archangel I've ever met. And I know the one with the gold wings."

You stepped slightly out of the room, smirking when one of the girls used her finger to trace circles in the air by her temple, indicating to her friend that you were clearly off your meds. Deciding that it'd be nice to have a little fun and teach them a lesson and remembering that you hadn't seen your boyfriend at all these past two weeks, you moved into a vacant room and called him.

"I pray to Gabriel to get his his cute ass down here and remind me why he was such a convincing trickster."

"A prank? Count me in." Gabriel appeared directly in front of you, as he had become accustomed to ever since he made you squeal the first time he did it. "Who's the poor sap we're playing with?"

"Group of teens that think it'd be a fun Friday night party to summon you're dear big brother through a Ouija board."

"Ugh, teenagers." Gabe scoffed and rolled his eyes in an exaggerated fashion, earning a giggle from you.

"I was thinking you could conjure up some creepy looking monster, something that'll stop them from ever trying this again."

"I gotcha, sugar." Gabriel winked and disappeared, leaving you to head back and watch the group argue over how best to ask Lucifer to show himself.

Out of nowhere, the planchette flew from the board, hitting the far wall with such force it shattered and fell to the ground. Playing into the trick you let your face fall, eyes wide, reaching for you gun.

"What did you do?" You asked, gravely, thrilled when each of them were suddenly on their feet, glancing around the room with fear in their eyes. "You didn't actually call him, right?"

The board began to shake on the floor before bursting into flames, sending the girl who had accused you of being crazy into a fit of screams. Her friend pulled her close, both comforting her and hiding behind her at the same time. Then out of nowhere there was a figure in the centre of the room, tall and looming, cloaked in black with eyes a shining red. No one moved for a moment, too scared to do anything but stare. Then it growled, reaching forward for the camera man, snatching the device and crushing it in one of it's large hands. And then came more screaming, teenagers running straight at you, pushing you towards the creature in an attempt to get out of there.

You followed them at a leisurely pace, watching them pile back into their car and struggle to get the keys in with their shaking hands. Part of you felt bad but then, they wouldn't be doing it again any time soon and that just meant one less accidentally summoned spirit for you to deal with. They finally got the car started, the eldest looking boy stopping to look at you stood in the doorway. His face was pale as he pointed to something behind you, shouting something you couldn't hear.

Turning, you saw the creature, it's arm reaching out to wrap it's fingers around your throat. It lifted you from the ground but there was no pain, no tightness or lack of oxygen. You managed to turn you head a little, watching the teenagers car peel out of the driveway, tearing up dust as it went. You grumbled a little with a frown.

"They actually left me here. What the hell, for all they know I'm a demons chew toy right now." You felt your feet return to the ground, turning to watch the creature turn back into Gabriel, the hand around you throat slipping to cup your cheek as the red eyes returned to their usual golden hue. "Good job." You grinned. "I liked the flaming Ouija board, nice touch."

"I am the trickster, sweetheart." Gabe stepped closer, thumb brushing across your cheek before pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. "And I will always be at you beck and call for any trick you need to play on someone. Especially if it's the Winchesters."

"Pretty sure they've had enough of you tricks to last them a lifetime."

"I guess." He huffed like a child who'd had his favorite toy confiscated. But the look only lasted a second as he noticed the tired look in your eyes and the way your shoulders slumped now you'd had your fun. "Why are you lone wolfing it again?"

"I just like to hunt on my own sometimes. I used to before I met the Winchesters and had to deal with all their... Well, the number of different world ending situations they always seem to find themselves in. It's nice to go back to basics every once in a while."

"I tell you all the time that you don't need to hunt with them or even help them. Honestly, I'd rather you didn't. Do you know how many of their friends have died?"

"Gabriel, we've talked about this before. Those boys are my family. As long as I take these road trips when I need, it's all good."

Gabriel sighed, knowing it was a pointless argument. You would always fight for your family and it was just one of the many things he loved about you. "Well, if you won't take my advice, at least let me pamper you before you go back to the Loony Tunes."

"Pamper me?" You raised an eyebrow, smirking at your favorite archangel. "Sounds interesting."

He mirrored your smirk, holding out his hand. It was always a guessing game when he did that. On one occasion he had whisked you away to Venice, for dinner by the water, lit by the moon. On another he had put you into a never ending loop of the 'It's A Small World' ride from Disneyland. It was fine once or twice but after four hours you had nearly lost your mind. You only got out with a threat of putting up warding on your room.

But you knew he wouldn't trick you now, not when he could see how tired you were and so you slipped your fingers into his, closing your eyes to avoid the stomach flipping feeling of travelling by his angel grace. When you opened them again you found yourself in a candle lit room, large circular bed in the centre, as was typical of Gabriel's tastes and the smell of chocolate in the air. With a snap of his fingers you felt the coarse material of your jeans and jacket shift into a soft silky fabric, your boots dissapearing to feel the soft carpet between your toes. Glancing down your saw the royal blue shorts and tank top set that brushed against your skin. You never bought things like this, but Gabriel always noted when he saw your eyes linger on something when you passed the store. That man would give you the moon if you wanted it.

He released your hand, crossing the room to pull something from the drawer in the bedside table. It was only then you noticed his white tank top and red silken shorts combination, something he usually favored that always earned a laugh from you. He told you to lay on your front and you did, curious for what his plan was. Almost as soon as you were comfortable your shirt had disappeared and Gabriel was straddling your hips and squeezing something onto your back.

"How's that Egyptian cotton feeling?" He asked, gently rubbing the oils into your skin, lingering over the spots you needed him the most. Assuming he meant the duvet you were lay on you didn't speak an answer, just gave a groan of satisfaction as you enjoyed the feeling of his hands all over you. "I'll take that as a good noise." He chuckled. His hands felt incredible, as they always did but there was something else. Something you couldn't quite figure out at first until you opened your eyes for a second and saw a faint glow around you. He was using his grace, letting it flow from him, into you to ease your aching, tense muscles.

"God, that's good." You murmured, shifting your hips a little to get comfortable.

"Dad's got nothing to do with this, honey." He leaned forward, dropping a kiss to your shoulder before letting his lips linger near your ear. "And if you keep shifting around like that I'm gonna have to cut this massage short."

"Sorry, am I making it too, uh...  _hard_  for you?" You giggled, moving around beneath him.

"Weren't you the one that banned puns from the bedroom?"

"There's always room for an exception."

Laughing you managed to roll onto you back, exposing your chest to him. You didn't miss the glint of mischief in his eye or the way he caught his lower lip between his teeth. He bent, pressing kisses over your breasts, gradually moving lower, running his tongue down your stomach until he reached the waistband of your shorts. Another snap of his fingers and they were gone, making you wonder why he'd bothered putting them on you in the first place.

In true Gabriel fashion, his mouth reached everywhere but the one place you truly wanted him. He teased your inner thighs, nibbled your hip bones and even blew hot air across you but you could see the teasing in his eyes and lifted your head to stare at him.

"I can accept a pun here and there but this torture is out of the question, you jerk."

"Just making sure you're not falling asleep on me. You did seem kinda tired earlier."

"Gabriel! Please would you just- oh  _fuck_."

You trailed off into a whisper as his tongue finally pressed against your heat. He held your hips close to his face, eating you with the same enthusiasm he ate his candy. As much as he teased, when he got down to it he was relentless until you were a whining writhing mess beneath him. You called his name once, twice, three times before you had to reach down and grip his hair, tugging his face away from you. Grinning his familiar shit eating grin, he wiped your juices from his chin, crawling his way back up your body. Your chest was heaving, spent from your orgasm, as he gazed down at you, love, adoration and pure lust in his eyes.

"You ok down there or do you need to take a break."

"Don't get cocky."

"Too late for that." You groaned, opening your mouth to protest his joke but he held up a finger. "You said you could accept puns."

You rolled your eyes, fisting his tank top and pulling him down to you. He was still smiling when he kissed you, your free hand tangling into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. His smile quickly melted to a moan when you wrapped your legs around his waist, raising your hips to press against him. You didn't hear him click but you felt the sudden feeling of his skin against yours, his cock pressing against you. You pulled away from his lips for just a second, you always loved to watch his face when he pressed into you. The parting of his lips, the slight flare of his nostrils, eyes falling closed with the feeling... It was an expression you had never forgotten and yet couldn't get enough of.

As soon as he had sunk into you and stilled for a moment, he reattached himself to your lips, starting up a slow but deep pace, knowing just how to hit all your right spots to have you clinging to him. And just as you liked to watch him enter, he liked to watch you come undone. It didn't matter what position you were in, he loved watching the expression you wore at the peak of your ecstasy. He lifted himself up, balancing his weight on his hands either side of your head as he watched you, your own orgasm coaxing him into his own.

He stilled, collapsing onto you as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. He rolled onto his back, pulling you with him to lay on his chest. He ran his fingers up and down you back, tracing meaningless patterns on your skin as he listened to your breathing begin to slow.

"Feel more relaxed?" He murmured into your hair.

"Mm." You hummed against his chest. "Thanks, Gabe." You voice was quiet, almost slurred as you began to fall asleep in his arms.

"Anytime, Sugarplum."

"Love you." You added, earning a smile from the archangel.

"Love you too."

* * *

**A/n -**   _And now it's ten to five in the morning and I have to be up at eight for work. How does one explain to their boss that they're sleep deprived cause they were writing smut about an archangel?_


End file.
